Un Sabado En Casa De Los Jackson
by EverlarkPotter
Summary: Percy habia estado teniendo una mala semana en su trabajo pero su familia y amigos le ayudan a levantar el animo. Primera historia de Percy Jackson, situada muchos años despues de Mark Of Athena


**Los personajes son de Rick Riordan, yo solo los uso como medio de entretenimiento **

Percy no queria levantarse. La idea de bajar de la cama era casi inimaginable para el, su cuerpo aun cansado por la larga semana laboral que había sufrido esos últimos días, pues su trabajo había tenido complicaciones y Percy era el encargado de resolverlos

"maldición" se dijo a si mismo escondiendo su cara en la almohada al darse cuenta que después de casi cinco minutos no había podido recuperar el sueño. Odiaba que ese tipo de cosas le pasaran pero ya no era un adolecente que podía dormir doce horas seguidas, con ocho horas era suficiente, o al menos eso era lo que su cuerpo pensaba.

Su estómago comenzó pedir comida pero sus piernas no querían reaccionar, parecían pegadas a la cama.

Después de la gran guerra contra Gea –en la cual Percy casi muere (de nuevo)- la vida para los semidioses comenzaba mejorar un poco, los griegos lograron arreglar sus diferencias con los romanos, creando una enorme legión en la cual los semidioses podían vivir una vida común y corriente, casarse, ir a la escuela y todo sin tener que preocuparse por monstros. Claro, tuvieron que agrandar Nueva Roma de tal manera que los griegos también pudieran vivir ahí pero después de casi dos años de duro trabajo y constantes peleas con Annabeth pues esta siempre se encontraba estresada por su nuevo trabajo como diseñadora de Nueva Roma, la ciudad quedo lista para todos los semidioses que quisieran habitar en ella, los colores morado y naranja olvidados.

"Percy" escucho una voz decir "despierta, cariño" la voz dijo de nuevo y esta vez pudo escuchar una risa escaparse entre los susurros. Le tomo unos segundos mas registrar de quien se trataba y abrió sus ojos por primera vez ese dia y se encontró cara a cara con Leo, el cual se sonreía con esa sonrisa suya que te indicaba que tenia un plan en mente

"¡Valdez!" se quejo sentándose en su cama, las colchas tapando su torso desnudo "¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?" exigió saber

"pues me ofreci a despertarte. El desayuno está listo" le informo mientras se levantaba de la cama, su cabello chino tapándole los ojos

"¿y exactamente por tu?" quiso saber Percy

"bueno, para ser honesto siempre quise saber cómo te veias en las mañanas" le dijo guiñando el ojo mientras caminaba hasta la salida del cuarto, una risa saliendo de su boca. Percy no pudo evitar reírse un poco de la situación y se levantó de la cama por fin ese día, su cuerpo aun cansado.

"¡voy en unos momentos!" grito detrás de Leo y entro al baño.

OoOoOo

"Simplemente no lo entiendo algunas veces" Percy pudo escuchar a Piper decir desde las escaleras mientras bajaba para desayunar. Había hecho todo lo posible por arreglar su cabello antes de bajar pero este no quería cooperar por lo que lo dejo asi. Se puso su vieja del campamento mestizo y dejo su pantalón de pijama puesto, el desayuno no era formal.

"Dale tiempo, Pipes, ya veras que entrara en razón" escucho a su esposa decir y no pudo evitar sonreir, la voz de Annabeth simplemente tenia ese efecto en el.

"Miren quien decidio que era hora de bajar" Dijo Piper una vez que Percy apareció en la cocina. Hazel, Leo y Annabeth voltearon a verlo.

"Buenos días" dijo Percy, besando levemente la mejilla de Annabeth. "¿Quién entrara en razón?" pregunto mientras tomaba un pedazo de tocino del plato de Annabeth

"Piper peleeo con Jason" le anuncio Hazel, su cara un poco preocupada.

"No te preocupes, Pipes, todos sabemos que Jason no puede durar enojado contigo más de dos horas" le aseguro Percy tratando ayudar

"es Piper la que está enojada, Percy" Annabeth le dijo riendo mientras depositaba su desayuno en un plato, su panza de cuatro meses ya notándose debajo de su blusa blanca.

"Bueno entonces la pelea durara tres horas" Leo aclaro riendo. Todos dejaron salir una carcajada sabiendo que era verdad, por lo que el tema quedo olvidado y se dedicaron a comer el desayuno que Annabeth había preparado ese día.

"¿y Mia?" pregunto Percy unos minutos después, sus ojos en Annabeth

"En el patio" y justo cuando termino una niña entro corriendo a la casa, sus zapatos llenos de lodo

"mamá mira, encontré un tesoro" dijo la niña sonriente mostrándole a su madre una moneda de 10 centavos

"Mia" se quejó Annabeth señalando las pisadas en el piso que su hija había dejado, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo pues la cara de orgullo en la pequeña niña de cuatro años no la podía enojar

"No te preocupes Annie, Hazel lo limpia" dijo Leo poniendo su brazo en los hombros de Hazel, la cual se separó rápidamente y lo golpeo levemente

"ok, solo decía, tenemos que hacer cosas buenos por los demás, Haz"

Mia volteo al comedor y noto que su padre ya estaba despierto por lo que corrió hacia él, sus rizos negros llenos de tierra "Papi, mira" le dijo la niña sentándose en sus piernas. Percy tomo la moneda en sus manos y sonrió "de verdad es un tesoro" le dijo, los ojos grises de su hija brillando "creo que ya sabemos el futuro trabajo de Mia" anuncio Percy a todos en la cocina

"busca tesoros" termino Mia abrazando a su padre, su ropa manchando a Percy, pero a él no le importo en absoluto.

Mia había sido una sorpresa para Annabeth y Percy al enterarse que venía en camino cuando la pareja apenas tenía seis meses de casados , pero después de unos días para procesar la noticia los dos estuvieron muy emocionados de que alguien se sumara a su pequeña familia de dos.

Cuando nacio Mia, Percy lloro, verdaderas lágrimas de felicidad al ver a ese bebe de cara rosada, mata de cabello negro y unos enormes ojos grises. En ese momento comprendio que no había nada que el pudiera llegar a amar más que esa pequeña personita que había nacido con un poco de él y un poco de Annabeth.

"Es hermosa" había dicho Annabeth cuando la enfermera deposito a Mia en sus brazos, pero percy pensó que hermosa se quedaba corta para lo que su hija era. Mia era la viva promesa de un futuro feliz, una vida en familia que Percy había anhelado desde que tenía dieciséis años, luz después de tantos años obscuros que Annabeth y él había vivido y la palabra hermosa no era suficiente para describir todo eso.

Percy observo a su alrededor y sonrio. Annabeth hablaba con Hazel y Piper en la barra de la cocina, Leo le enseñaba a Mia como hacer un truco de magia con su moneda nueva y Percy miraba todo. En ese momento supo que no importaba lo duro que fuera su trabajo, lo cansado que este resultaba y lo mucho que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida en su cama, se dio cuenta que lo que lo ayudaba a sobrellevar todo eso eran ellos , su familia y amigos –quienes después de tanto se habían convertido ya en parte de su familia- y Percy supo que no importaba lo cansado que estuviera, lo frustrado que su trabajo lo pusiera, su familia siempre le sacaría una sonrisa de su boca y haría todo valer la pena.

* * *

**Desde hace mucho queria hacer una historia de Percy pero no se me ocurria nada, pero ayer escribi esta pequeña historia cuando el sueño me abandono. No estoy muy encantada con ella pero me gusto un poco el resultado, puedo ver esto pasando. **

**Frank probablemente se encontraba con Jason ese dia, por eso no salio en el shot. Espero les guste :D**


End file.
